Conventionally, a seat belt apparatus and an air bag apparatus are widespread in view of protection of a rider of an automobile or the like. The seat belt apparatus is equipped in order to prevent the rider from being thrown from his/her seat in the vehicle or to the outside of the vehicle due to an impact resulting from a collision of the vehicle, and binds and fastens the rider to the seat by lapping a belt around the body of the rider.
In recent years, a seat belt apparatus having a pretensioner function for improving a rider protecting function has rapidly become widespread. According to this pretensioner function, the seat belt loosened due to the thickness of clothes or the like is instantaneously wound up upon a collision or immediately before the collision, in order to improve an effect of binding the rider. This pretensioner function is implemented by strongly retracting the seat belt with the pressure of gas output from a gas generator referred to as a micro gas generator (MGG).
This type of gas generator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-37389 (Patent Literature 1), for example. The gas generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-37389 includes a bottomed, substantially cylindrical cup filled with a gas generating agent generating gas by combustion, an igniter for burning the gas generating agent, and a bottomed, substantially cylindrical holder assembled to the cup coaxially so as to close an opening edge of the cup and holding the igniter so as to face the gas generating agent.
In the gas generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-37389, an igniter fixing engagement part for fixing the igniter and a cup fixing engagement part for fixing the cup are provided to project from a body part of the holder. The igniter and the cup are fixed by crimping to the holder by bending the igniter fixing engagement part and the cup fixing engagement part such that portions of the igniter and the cup are respectively sandwiched between these engagement parts and the body part. By adopting this structure, the igniter and the cup can easily be fixed to the holder with good productivity, and high assembling strength can be maintained between these components after fixation.